


Drifting Clouds

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Infertility, M/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: As painful as it is, Tsuna can't give Kyouko the one thing she wants above all else. As it turns out, Hibari might be able to help them in his own way.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Drifting Clouds

“Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna looked up from the paperwork he had been working through, not terribly surprised to find a dark-clad figure standing by the window. Sure, his office was being guarded, as were the grounds outside, but this particular person had never been very good at respecting boundaries. “Hibari-san. I thought you were going to be busy with Foundation business all month?”

“Oh, that’s still true. I just happened to be in the area.” Hibari stepped further into the room, glancing around as though to make sure they were truly alone. “The Bucking Horse told me something interesting.”

“Oh?” Tsuna blinked. There were plenty of things he could imagine Dino sharing with Hibari, but few of them would strike him as something that would convince Hibari to show himself. “And what was that?”

“I’ve been given to understand you are facing some problems with your wife.” Hibari’s voice was perfectly level, giving no indication that he might be poking at a sensitive subject. “Apparently, the eleventh generation of Vongola isn’t eager to show up?”

“I… guess you could say that.” Tsuna sighed, setting down his pen. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Dino sharing that particular matter with Hibari, but then, it wasn’t like he was hiding that from the rest of his Guardians. It was a rather painful subject, for Kyoko and him both, and it only made sense to share at least vague details with his friends so they could avoid bringing it up without thinking. Hibari tended to keep himself outside the general social circle of the Vongola, though, so having him bring up such things was something of a shock.

“I see.” Hibari folded his arms over his chest, watching Tsuna with an unreadable expression. After a moment he nodded as though coming to some internal conclusion. “And are you intent on clinging to the purity of your bloodline?”

“It’s not about that for me.” Tsuna sighed. “It’s not that I’m desperate to get an heir. I’d be perfectly happy being the last Don Vongola. I just… I’ve wanted a family with Kyouko-chan since middle school. She wants to be a mother, and I want to give her that happiness. But it’s just not happening, and that’s… difficult to deal with.” There was nothing for him to punch, nothing for him to negotiate with. Just continued failure and broken hopes.

“Right.” Hibari moved faster than Tsuna could keep track of, suddenly standing right in front of the desk. He set down a small card on Tsuna’s desk, fingertips lingering over it for a moment as though to push it down. “Next Saturday, at noon. I would suggest you bring your wife, and no doubt some of your dear Guardians will insist on following along. However, I would appreciate it if you told them not to expect fighting.”

“Ah. Got it.” Tsuna blinked, looking down at the card. It only had two lines of text, in a neat printed script. An address in a nearby region of Italy, and the words, _‘The Drifting Cloud Institute.’_ “Uh. Excuse me, Hibari-san, but what’s —”

As he looked up, though, Hibari was gone. The only signs he had even been there were the card and the open window. Standing up, Tsuna crossed over to close the window. At a quick glance outside, he didn’t see anyone. Not that he was surprised. Hibari would not be noticed unless he wanted to be.

Walking back to his desk, Tsuna glanced down at the card. It only gave him more questions than answers, but then, that was rather typical of anything Hibari did. Even so, he found himself already planning out the trip to this mysterious address.

For all his mysteries, Hibari had never promised help and failed to follow through. And if anything could help him in this matter, Tsuna was willing to do much more than play along.

*

“I still don’t like this.” Gokudera was frowning, glaring out of the car window. The curving mountain roads were leading them rather high in their search for the mysterious address, but Gokudera seemed determined to ignore the beautiful scenery. “Asking us to go somewhere without preparing to fight just stinks of a trap.”

“Eh, I think you’re being way too negative.” Yamamoto chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road. “Hibari’s on our side, remember? And anyway you know he hates traps.”

“Hibari’s on his own side more than anything. And if it’s something innocent, why couldn’t he just say what it’s about?” Gokudera looked over his shoulder to Tsuna. “He really didn’t say anything?”

“Not really.” Well, aside from where the conversation had started, but that really didn’t explain anything. “I think Yamamoto is right, though. Hibari-san would not use deception. Besides, he said Kyoko-chan should come along, and you know how he feels about fighting non-combatants.” He glanced to his side, reaching to take Kyoko’s hand. She smiled in reply. He really didn’t deserve her.

“I hope you’re right, Tenth. Even so, all this just stinks.” Gokudera’s expression cleared a little as they came around a curve and saw an actual end to the road. “Hey. Is that it?”

“I do hope so, or we’re even more lost than I thought, since this road doesn’t seem to go further.” Yamamoto grinned as they drove closer. “Yeah, looks like it to me.”

Tsuna leaned forward to catch a glimpse of their destination. What he saw was a rather beautiful old mansion, with wrought iron gates closing the grounds from the road. Polished metal letters curved above the gate, drawing the familiar words. The Drifting Cloud Institute.

Someone approached the gate, and for a moment Tsuna thought they might have some trouble. He immediately relaxed as he saw the familiar face of Kusakabe, though. Yamamoto rolled down the driver side window, grinning at Kusakabe.

“Seems like we did find the right place, huh?”

“Apparently.” Kusakabe nodded, doing something at the other side of the gate. A moment later the gates opened silently, allowing them to drive through. “Boss is waiting for you.”

“Well, we shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Yamamoto chuckled, driving up the driveway. There were a few cars parked in front of the mansion, and a garage that no doubt held more. Yamamoto found an empty spot and parked. Tsuna stretched himself as he got out of the car, glancing around. The place looked downright idyllic, with a beautiful garden with fountains and benches decorating it all. It seemed very peaceful, too. Definitely a place fitting Hibari’s tastes.

“Kyo-san is in the backyard.” Kusakabe walked up to them, looking perfectly relaxed. Whatever was going on, clearly Kusakabe didn’t think it was anything too dramatic. “Let’s just go around for now, it’ll be faster.”

Kyouko-chan took Tsuna’s arm, looking around with shining eyes. “Oh, this is such a beautiful place,” she murmured, mirroring Tsuna’s own thoughts. “I wonder what this place is, though? I thought Hibari-san ran his own affairs from Namimori.”

“I thought so, too. Apparently he’s got something going on here, too.” Tsuna was still trying to think of something else to say when his ears caught something rather unexpected. “Wait. Isn’t that… children?”

As they followed Kusakabe around the mansion, it became clear that they were indeed hearing children’s voices. Laughter, yelling, excited screams, even a stray song drifted into Tsuna’s ears before they finally rounded the last corner. When they did, though, Tsuna stopped in his tracks.

While the front of the mansion had a well-kept garden, the back of it was more like what Tsuna would have called an ordinary yard, only significantly larger. More than that, it was clearly the yard of a place with children. Swing sets and sandboxes and playhouses were scattered about in much the same way as decorations had been around the front, and every one of them was in use. There were children of all ages playing in the yard, with the familiar sight of former Disciplinary Committee members supervising the chaos. In the middle of all this, apparently unaffected by the noise and crowding of the children, was Hibari, lying in the shadow of a large tree. As Tsuna stared, a few children ran right over his legs. The last one, younger than the rest, stumbled over Hibari’s legs, but picked himself up and went on following his friends.

“What the hell is going on here?” Gokudera seemed just as surprised as Tsuna. “Has Hibari gotten into the kidnapping business?”

“Not at all.” Kusakabe chuckled, apparently not insulted by this suspicion upon his dear boss. “This is The Drifting Cloud Institute. Kyo-san founded it to look after any children orphaned in mafia conflicts who don’t have any remaining relatives.”

“So… this is an orphanage?” Kyoko-chan gasped. “Oh, that’s such a wonderful thing to do!”

“Yeah. Any profit from the Foundation that doesn’t go back into it goes into funding this place.” Kusakabe smirked. “Also, neither of them will admit it, but Mukuro-san helps with some things here and there.”

“Ah. I suppose that makes sense.” After all, Mukuro had very strong feelings about children being caught in the chaos of mafia. “And Hibari-san is in charge?”

“Ultimately, yes. Obviously he can’t always be here, but he checks in pretty regularly, and he makes all the important decisions.” Kusakabe raised his voice as they got closer to Hibari. “Kyo-san? The Vongola are here.”

Hibari didn’t react at first, then opened his eyes. With an exaggerated yawn, he sat up. “About time.”

“Oh, screw you. We’re just on time.” Gokudera frowned. “Now, are you going to actually tell us what this is about?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hibari stood up, brushing off his clothes before smirking. “Sawada Tsunayoshi and his wife are in want of a child. We have quite a few running around, as you can see.”

Tsuna’s eyes widened. “You mean… you asked us here so we could adopt a child?”

“Evidently. I would warn you that I am very strict on who I accept as potential parents, but I have done my surveillance beforehand in this case.” Hibari crossed his arms, looking very serious. “That still doesn’t mean I’m definitely giving you a child, but I’m willing to consider it. I figure that’s more than you’d get from anyone else, with their background checks and such.”

“Ah.” Kyoko-chan teared up, clasping a hand to her chest. “That’s — that would be wonderful.”

“Oh, I know.” A child ran up to Hibari and hugged him, apparently for no reason. Hibari barely seemed to notice beyond petting her hair for a moment. “So. Would you like to start by going through my requirements inside, or get to know the kids? Fair warning, you’re going to get mobbed the moment I leave you on your own. They don’t exactly get a lot of visitors.”

Tsuna found his voice caught in his throat. As he glanced at Kyoko for help, he found her already entranced by the children. “Ah. We — we’d like to spend some time with the children first, if that’s all right.”

“As you wish.” Hibari’s lips twitched. “Gokudera Hayato, I would suggest you head inside if you don’t enjoy the idea of being surrounded by curious children. If you choose to stay and then upset them, I will not hesitate to punish you.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Gokudera rolled his eyes. “Tenth? You going to be okay out here?”

“Of course.” In fact, Tsuna had a feeling he would be more than okay. All around him, curious eyes and smiling faces were turned in their direction. Even more importantly, Kyoko-chan was smiling, brighter than she had in ages. “…Thank you, Hibari-san.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Nothing has been decided.” And yet, Hibari was smirking, the sort of smirk that meant he was very satisfied with himself.

For the first time in quite a while, Tsuna felt hopeful.

*

“So, how did it go?”

Hibari snorted, leaning on the windowsill. The sounds of children outside were starting to die down as they were herded inside for dinner. “They were quite delighted, as expected.”

“That’s not what I wanted to know. After all, that was quite obvious.” Dino chuckled, his grin obvious even over the phone. “Did you actually come to any decisions?”

“I wasn’t going to let them do anything too drastic, don’t worry. We did agree on another visit, though.” Which meant he hadn’t decided against letting Sawada and his wife adopt, and Dino knew that perfectly well.

“Good. I know this has really been weighing on Tsuna.” Dino paused. “And you?”

“What about me?” Hibari lifted his eyebrows, not that Dino could see. It was the thought that counted, anyway.

“You know what I mean, Kyouya.” Dino sounded terribly amused. “When should I expect you to carry in a kid of your own?”

“You know I don’t play favorites.” Hibari’s lips twitched. “Though if this is your way of saying you’d rather like an heir, too, that’s another matter entirely.”

“Fine. Let’s put it that way, then.” Dino chuckled. “Do you have any particular child in mind who might make for a good continuation for the Cavallone line?”

“Perhaps.” Hibari’s eyes fell on the little form curled up in an armchair, dozing off. He’d have to wake her up soon or she’d be a devil at bedtime, but he supposed she could nap until he was done with the call. “Maybe you should come around some time soon?”

“As soon as I can get away, I will. I am very curious to see if you do have a child you think would fit me.” Dino’s voice turned teasing. “I should warn you, though, I am not actually married. Though I do like to think I have a steady partner, but I know not everyone agrees that constitutes a stable environment.”

“I’m sure we can work out a compromise of some sort.” Hibari took on the same teasing tone. “Though I do have to warn you, if you don’t get along with her, I will pick her over you.”

“Oh, Kyouya.” Dino sounded like the ultimate herbivore he was sometimes, all soft and affectionate. “Any child who has won your heart is already in mine.”

“You are impossible.” Hibari snorted, unable to stop smiling. “Now, I’ll have to abandon you or risk missing dinner. Let me know when you have your schedule sorted out, I’ll be in Italy for the next two weeks at least.” Which meant he would be right here, went unsaid.

“Of course.” Dino paused. “I love you, Kyouya.”

Hibari didn’t answer, but he trusted Dino knew his sentiments anyway.


End file.
